Lune, qui là haut s'allume
by Mina MM
Summary: Lune, qui là-haut s’allume sur les toits de Paris, vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour" pense Lucius en regardant son ami Severus, repoussé par Lyly


_Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans le Severus/Lyly, je le trouve assez moyen, masi j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... La chanson est Lune, de la comédie musicale de notre-dame de Paris. C'est un POV Lucius, qui voit son ami souffrir, rejeté par celle qu'il aime. Le lucius qui décrit cette situation est assez différent de celui que JKR présente: il est jeune, amoureux, un peu poète..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Mina_

**Lune, qui là-haut s'allume**

**Lune**

**Qui là-haut s'allume**

**Sur **

**Les toits de Paris**

Et sur ceux de Poudlard, répandant ta douce lueur sur ce château endormi. Tout est calme autour de moi, tout le monde dort paisiblement et sereinement dans les cachots des Serpentards. Tous, excepté moi et lui. Lui dont le cri de désespoir résonne encore à mes oreilles, bien que le silence règne.

**Vois**

**Comme un homme**

**Peut souffrir d'amour**

Fou amoureux de cette fille, il lui a déclaré sa flamme. Je passais par là et me suis caché pour ne pas le déranger. C'était une déclaration assez simple et banale, mais il a su la rendre belle et émouvante. N'importe quelle fille aurait été au moins émue, mais pas elle. Cette imbécile l'a repoussé sans aucune délicatesse. Elle lui a préféré ce prétentieux de Potter. Longtemps après qu'elle soit partie, ils est resté là, prostré au sol, le cœur brisé, des larmes qu'il était incapable de retenir coulant sur ses joues.

**Bel**

**Astre solitaire**

**Qui meurt**

**Quand revient le jour**

Effacé par la clarté aveuglante du soleil, tout comme Severus a été écarté par l'éclat de Potter. Ce dernier est extraverti, collectionne les aventures d'un soir, est un bon joueur de quiddich et est assez célèbre. Tandis que Severus est introverti, timide, hésitant, ne pratique pas le quiddich et n'est pas très connu. Mais ce que cette Evans n'a pas su remarquer, aveuglée par la célébrité et le physique de Potter, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un enveloppe vide et prétentieuse. Severus, quant à lui, est moins grand et moins beau mais brille par son intelligence, son don pour les potions et sa force de caractère. Il n'a pas encore développé cette force et elle reste tapie, mais je sais qu'il la possède au fond de lui.

**Entends**

**Monter vers toi**

**Le chant de la terre**

**Entends le cri**

**D'un homme qui a mal**

Depuis qu'il a été repoussé par celle qu'il considère comme l'amour de sa vie, il lui arrive souvent, lorsque le sommeil le fuit, de s'isoler dans un des cachots pour pouvoir y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et surtout y hurler sa douleur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je le sais, car je l'y ai surpris, une nuit où le sommeil me fuyait moi aussi. J'ai entendu son cri de désespoir, déchirant l'air comme celui d'une bête blessée à mort. Et depuis, ce cri résonne encore à mes oreilles, tard le soir, bien que le silence règne.

**Pour qui**

**Un million d'étoiles**

**Ne valent pas les yeux de celle**

**Qu'il aime**

**D'un amour mortel**

**Lune**

Je ne comprends pas son amour pour cette fille : elle est tout à fait banale, semble ennuyeuse comme la pluie, ne brille pas plus qu'une autre par son intelligence et me paraît même tout à fait stupide pour être tombée si facilement dans les bras d'un dragueur tel que Potter. Elle n'a ni la grâce, ni l'élégance aristocratique et encore moins la beauté rare de ma muse, celle que j'aime : Narcissa Black. Et malgré tout cela, il al trouve magnifique, merveilleuse et serait prêt à mourir pour elle. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il continuera à l'aimer, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ce ne sera jamais réciproque, et souffrira en silence toute sa vie durant de ce refus.

**Lune**

**Qui là-haut s'embrume**

**Avant**

**Que le jour ne vienne**

**Entends**

**Rugir le cœur**

**De la bête humaine**

Il l'aimera et veillera sur elle, mais en restant dans l'ombre, comme la lune tapie dans la brume avant l'arrivée du soleil. Il sera son ange gardien, secret et invisible, son protecteur fidèle, bien que son cœur saignera à chaque fois qu'il la verra avec un autre.

**C'est la complainte**

**De Quasimodo**

**Qui pleure**

**Sa détresse folle**

**Sa voix**

**Par monts et par vaux**

**S'envole**

**Pour arriver jusqu'à toi**

Il sait qu'elle ne sera jamais à lui, il a lu le dégoût dans son regard bien qu'elle ait tenté de lui cacher. Ce souvenir le hante, il ne cesse d'y repenser encore et encore. Et cette pensée lui broie le cœur à chaque fois et lui coupe le souffle. Mais il la cache et ne confie son secret qu'à toi, lune. Son cri de douleur résonne dans les couloirs et les cachots pour s'envoler vers toi, doux et pâle astre solitaire qui partage sa souffrance et sa solitude.

**Lune**

**Veille sur ce monde étrange**

**Qui mêle**

**Sa voix au chœur des anges**

Lune, ma compagne nocturne et ma muse, veille sur ce pauvre Severus. Accueille sa douleur et apaise-le de ta douce et pâle lueur. Apporte-lui la paix et la sérénité. Lune, veille sur lui et sur ce monde si beau, mais si cruel.

**Lune**

**Qui là-haut s'allume**

**Pour **

**Eclairer ma plume**

**Vois**

**Comme un homme**

**Peut souffrir d'amour**

**D'amour**

_Alors verdict?_


End file.
